bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhaila Mikhailovna Miloslavskaya
"Я не принадлежат в этом мире. Я не родился! Какой идиот вверх приносит несовершенных детей в передовых место цивилизованной жизни?!" --Михаила TRANSLATION: "I do not belong in this world. I shouldn't have been born! What idiot upbrings an imperfect child into an advanced place of civilized life?!" --Mikhaila Mikhaila Miloslavskaya is a fanfictional character imagined by who may end up murdered by the whole school... Mikhaila Miloslavskaya 'Mikhaila is a very depressing character who thinks constantly of death, and wishes she were never born, believing that she can never do anything the right way (she never does anything that her aunt asks her to do, which is: Being "lady like", making friends, finding a boy, and staying out of trouble). She even claims that she's suppose to be dead, which may be a sign of mental illness and delusion (Mikhaila thought back on how she can never be any way useful, even her aunt telling her, "You will never be able to live a normal life with your "habits". No man could ever love a woman that acts like a man themselves!" This made her conclude, "No one wants to have anything to do with me, therefor I shouldn't exist!"). She is resentful towards her aunt, who decided to place her in Bullworth Academy. Her aunt is regularly mean and wishes Mikhaila to be more "lady-like", buying her fancy dresses in bright colors, which Mikhaila hates. Mikhaila usually broods and spends time being by herself, usually avoiding socializing with people. She loves being in the dark and will close up the curtains in a room, it gives her a "feeling of privacy" from the outside. Since she hates all bright colors (especially pink), because she thinks of it as childish and attracts attention. Although she wears black, the only "bright" color she allows herself to wear is dark blue (dark blue reminds of her of her of the sky at night).'' 'The only things that seem to make her happy''' are climbing trees (which she will not get down when someone tells her to, and will decide whenever she feels like it. Self-Taught at the age of 5.), Russian Folk Dancing (she often dances by herself when no one is looking, when not performing. Taught at the age of 3.), 'playing soldier (she pretends to be a Russian soldier, and has been doing this ever since she was 3. Learned from the boys in her village.)', and exploring (has always done this). Also, she loves cats (there were always strays where ever she went). Mikhaila was born in Russia and lived with her father in a village. Mikhaila lost her father in a fishing boat accident at the age of 7, having her aunt and uncle take her in. She knows little about her mother, but was told that she walked out in a blizzard "drunk", never to be seen again. Meanwhile, her new gaurdians (aunt and uncle) moved her away from the country side and into the city. Mikhaila moved in with her 4 cousins, being the youngest of her family with a total of 3 girls and 2 boys. Mikhaila's aunt had her put in a public school for the first time, she usually was taught by some family friends in the village. She didn't get along so well with students in her public school, and would be easily angered when they made fun of her in any sort of way, often resulting Mikhaila to attack them. After recieving letters about her fights, Mikhaila's aunt pulled her out of school. Mikhaila was sent to 3 different schools, and still didn't help her situation. Her aunt decided to try and enroll her in a private school outside of Russia, in the country, Ukraine (that was when things got worse). She tried another private school, only to end up with the same results, and recieved a warning saying, "If you don't control your child, we will have to ask her to NEVER RETURN!!!" Family Members '''Aunt: Aunt Ekateirna''' '''Is often stern, not just to Mikhaila, but to her own children as well, usually Mikhaila. She thinks that her children, including Mikhaila should be involved in the Russian culture, so she forces them to be involved in some type of activity, that way she doesn't want them being bored in the house. She also wants them to be acting appropriate and dressed based on their gender, but Mikhaila is the only one who disagrees with that, unless it's traditional. She buys alot of fancy furniture to decorate the house whenever she isn't satisfied to it's appearance. Ironically, '''Ekateirna seems to be prejudice against traditional Russia and Cossacks, thinking them as trashy. She doesn't even like it when Mikhaila performs Russian folk dancing, and tried to talk her into quiting once. Ekateirna wanted her to do something "more for ladies" and wanted her to be more like her cousins Zora and Lidiya, both of them do Ballet. 'Uncle: Uncle Rodion' Uncle Rodion is laid back, and is always in his wife's shadow, and holds barely any control over the house hold accept for Mikhaila. He thinks that his wife wastes her time spending money on things they don't need, and that she spoils there children too much. He often stays quiet for most of the time, and dares not to argue with Ekateirna (she always claims herself right over everything, so he doesn't bother). 'Cousin:' Kirill Kirill is the second oldest, and is considered the "most stupid" to Mikhaila.